


A Comedy of Errors

by Lasgalendil



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: BAMF Cara Dune, Bad Puns, Comedy, Crack, Crack Treated Seriously, Disaster Gays, Gen, Miscommunication, POV Omera, The mandadlorian, hints at Omera's past, season 1 episode 4: Sanctuary, the mandalorian season 1 compliant
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-18
Updated: 2020-01-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309045
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lasgalendil/pseuds/Lasgalendil
Summary: Stoke and Caben go into town. They return with a Mandalorian, a Dropper, and an unsatisfactory answer as to how it all shook out.
Relationships: Baby Yoda (The Mandalorian TV) & Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Caben & Omera, Caben & Stoke & Omera (Star Wars), Cara Dune & The Mandalorian (The Mandalorian TV), Stoke & Omera, Stoke/Caben
Comments: 11
Kudos: 52





	A Comedy of Errors

It had seemed a simple enough task: go into town, inquire about services, bring back a protector. But Stoke and Caben managed to return the next morning in the cargo speeder with a Mandalorian and a Shock Trooper, and a whole arsenal of weapons and ammunition besides. As if the Klatooinian raiders weren’t bad enough!

Omera was going to kill them. Omera was _literally going to kill them_. “We don’t have enough money for either of them, let alone both of them,” she drew them aside and told them seriously. “I won’t have some mercenaries setting themselves up here as warlords and taking our village from us.”

“Um, he said it was fine?” Stoke tried.

“You let Caben decide this?” Omera asked him.

“No.” Caben insisted. “_He_ said it was fine.”

“So you let Stoke decide this.” Omera said.

“What?” Stoke yelped. “It wasn’t me!”

“You said it was him.” She insisted.

“It wasn’t me!” Caben protested.

“Regardless of whichever one of you decided this, what of the woman?” Omera pressed. She knew a soldier when she saw one, and this woman was a fighter in her own right, not simply this one’s mate. “How are we to pay her?”

“Who?” Caben puzzled. “How?”

“We already paid her?” Stoke asked, more than said.

“With what money?” she asked.

“He paid her.” Caben said.

“Who?” Omera asked. “Stoke?”

“No, him.” Stoke insisted.

“Caben.” She narrowed her eyes.

“No.” Insisted Caben. “Him.”

“He just said _you_ paid him.”

“Not _him_ him.” Caben attempted, gesturing vaguely. “You know…_him_, him.”

Omera rubbed her temples and sighed. “Stoke, explain.”

“Well, we tried to hire him, and he said no, then we said it was all we had, and he said it wasn’t enough, then we said he didn’t even know how much we were offering, and he said it still wasn’t enough, then we told him we’d pay him more next harvest, and he said no, then we said something about going home in the dark with no protection to the middle of nowhere, and he asked about lodging, and we said yes, so he took the money, and he…gave it to her?”

“Lodging.” Omera repeated, trying to make sense of it all. “And where to you propose we ‘lodge’ them?”

“Yes?” Stoke blinked.

“We’re a small village,” Omera said. “We don’t have empty homes. Unless you two newlyweds are planning to share yours with both a Mandalorian and a Shock Trooper—“

“Well, No. I mean, yes. No,” Stoke explained. “What I mean to say is, that’s not going to work out.”

“We thought she could stay with you? Because they’re not a thing.” Caben added. “Yet? I mean, they might be. Later. But not…now.”

Stoke nodded. “He needs his own place.”

“So the Mandalorian _is_ staying with you.” Omera said.

“Oh, no,” Stoke insisted. “He needs his own place.”

“What with the baby and all.” Caben finished.

“Baby.” Omera said suspiciously.

“Yeah,” Stoke agreed. “You know, the baby?”

**Author's Note:**

> A Comedy or Errors...or as they call it in universe, a "force"


End file.
